Ashes on the Battlefield: The Calm Before the Storm
by brayden9898
Summary: First book in the series. Ashkit has a prophecy hanging over her head, "Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five.", can she fulfill it? Is SkyClan rejoining the Clans? Will there be a new Clan entirely? I only own Ashkit.
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan  
Leader  
Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy  
Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat  
Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Warriors  
Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom  
Birchfall- light brown tabby tom  
Whitewing- white she-cat  
Berrynose- cream-colored tom  
Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat  
Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom  
Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Seedpaw- ginger she-cat  
Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Foxleap- reddish tabby tom  
Snowpaw- white tom  
Icecloud- white she-cat  
Toadstep- black and white tom  
Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat  
Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat  
Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Dewpaw- gray tom  
Molespots- brown and cream tom  
Cherrynose- ginger she-cat

Queens  
Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; mother to Lionblaze's kits  
Featherkit- small gray she-cat  
Ravenkit- black tom  
Fallenkit- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Ashkit- dark gray (almost black) she-cat with almost gray (blue-y gray-y colour) eyes  
Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat; expecting Thornclaw's kits

Elders  
Dustpelt- tabby tom  
Brackenfur- golden tabby tom  
Sorreltail- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur

Unclassifiable  
Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, sleek, glossy fur, firm shoulder muscles, and powerful forepaws.  
ShadowClan  
Leader  
Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy  
Smokefoot- black tom

Medicine Cat  
Littlecloud- old, tabby tom

Warriors  
Toadfoot- dark brown tom  
Apprentice: Mistpaw- spiky-furred, pale gray she-kit  
Crowfrost- black-and-white tom  
Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Ivytail- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Ratscar- brown tom  
Snowbird- pure white she-cat  
Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice: Dewpaw- gray she-cat  
Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom  
Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet  
Scorchfur- dark gray tom  
Sparrowpaw- tabby tom  
Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom  
Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat  
Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom  
Starlingwing- ginger tom  
Stoatfoot- ginger tom

Queens  
Pinenose- black she-cat; mother to Owlclaw's kits  
Wingkit- tiny gray she-cat  
Stripekit- gray tabby tom  
Applefur- mottled brown she-cat; mother to Smokefoot's kits  
Mottlekit- small mottled tom  
Darkkit- black she-cat

Elders  
Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Oakfur- small brown tom

WindClan  
Leader  
Ashstar- gray she-cat

Deputy  
Crowfeather- very dark gray tom

Medicine Cat  
Kestrelflight- mottled tom

Warriors  
Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws  
Harespring- brown-and-white tom  
Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws  
Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat  
Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Mintpaw- light brown she-cat  
Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice: Lightningpaw-tabby and white tom  
Whiskernose- light brown tom  
Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat  
Boulderfur- large pale gray tom  
Larkfeather- gray she-cat  
Crouchskip- black tom

Queens  
Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat; mother to Weaselfur's kits  
Greenkit- light brown tom  
Rabbitkit- light brown and gray tom

Elders  
Owlwhisker- light brown tom  
Whitetail- small white she-cat  
Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat

RiverClan  
Leader  
Reedstar- black tom

Deputy  
Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Medicine Cat  
Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors  
Icewing- white she-cat  
Apprentice: Silverpaw- silver tomDuskfur-brown tabby she-cat  
Mallownose- light brown tabby tom  
Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw- small light gray tabby she-cat  
Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat  
Grasspelt- light brown tom  
Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Podpaw - brown tomTroutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Curlpaw - golden she-catMossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat  
Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat  
Heronflight - brown tabby tom

Queens  
Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat; mother to Reedstar's kits  
Waterkit- blue-gray she-cat  
Vixenkit- small dark ginger she-cat  
Fishkit- dark gray tabby tom

Elders  
Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat  
Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

SkyClan  
Leader:  
Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:  
Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat:  
Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Patchfoot- black-and-white tom  
Petalnose- pale gray she-cat  
Apprentice: Sagepaw  
Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom  
Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice Mintpaw  
Shrewtooth- skinny black tom  
Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat  
Apprentice: Frecklepaw  
Billystorm- ginger-and-white tom  
Apprentice: Snookpaw  
Harveymoon- white tom  
Macgyver- black-and-white tom  
Rockshade- black tom  
Bouncefire- ginger tom  
Tinycloud- small white she-cat

Apprentices:  
Sagepaw- pale gray tom  
Mintpaw- gray tabby she-cat  
Snookpaw- black-and-white tom  
Frecklepaw- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Queens:  
Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat mother to Waspwhisker's kits  
Rabbitkit  
Creekkit  
Nettlekit  
Plumkit  
Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

Elders:  
Lichenfur- gray mottled she-cat  
Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

Ancient SkyClan  
Cloudstar- pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes  
Buzzardstar- ginger tom with green eyes (deputy when SkyClan left the forest)  
Fawnstep- light brown tabby she-cat (medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest)  
Birdflight- light brown tabby she-cat with long fluffy fur and amber eyes  
Fernpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat  
Mousefang- sandy-colored she-cat  
Nightfur- black tom  
Oakstep- gray tabby tom  
Spiderstar- dark tabby tom (last leader of Ancient SkyClan)  
Honeyleaf- ginger tabby she-cat (last deputy of Ancient SkyClan)  
Brackenheart- brown tabby tom (last medicine cat of Ancient SkyClan)  
Swallowflight- black tom  
Skywatcher- dark gray tom with pale blue eyes (lived in the gorge before Modern SkyClan was formed)  
Rainfur- light gray tom with darker gray flecks (killed in the battle with the rats)

Rogues  
Ginger- ginger tabby tom  
Fern- small, brown and white she-cat  
Sandy- sandy gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Jasmine- gray she-cat  
Maggie- small brown tabby she-cat  
Slash- big ginger tabby tom with long claws  
Dusty- dusty brown tom  
Flower- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Claw- light brown tom  
Fang- black tom  
Lace- white she-cat  
Jasper- black and white tom


	2. Prologue

Leafstar jolted awake. She needed to go talk to Echosong _now._

As she padded towards the entrance of her den, Echosong whispered "Leafstar, I need to tell you something."

Now of course, Leaftstar hadn't expected Echosong to be there, but calmed herself quickly.

"Me too Echosong."

"You go first, Leafstar." Echosong insisted.

"Okay, I just heard whispering, but it's the middle of the night and you're the only other cat awake," began Leafstar.

"You heard whispering?" Echosong (excuse the pun) echoed, "Me too!"

"Did you understand them? All I could hear was _'Time to leave, join the others'_who are the others? Why do we have to leave?" Leastar wondered.

"That is exactly what I heard, what if it means we need to find the other clans?" Echosong gasped, "We may see Firestar again!"

"Let us not jump to conclusions, although that could very well be what the whispers meant." Leaftstar cautioned. With a flick of her tail Echosong left the den to go back to her own.


	3. Chapter 1

Ashkit woke up and smelled the air, something was different from earlier, but what was it?

_Yes! That was it!_ Her mother had just left the nursery.

_What did her mother look like? She_ definitely_felt more cats beside her._ Ashkit slowly lifted her eyelids.

The nursery started to come into focus, _WOW it is huge,__it felt smaller with my eyes shut!_

As I looked to my left I saw three other kits in the same nest as me, one was a small gray cat another was black and there was a tortoiseshell cat.

_They must be my littermates! When will they wake up? I want to play!_

I heard voices outside the nursery, but couldn't tell who they belonged to.

_ "Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five."_

_ "_What does that mean?" I wondered, not actually meaning to talk.

"You should shut your mouth!" came a voice from beside me.

"What makes you have more power than me?" I retorted before noticing that my brother and sisters had woken up.

"We **were** sleeping, but now I want to go outside and explore," meowed Ravenkit.

Everyone agreed, especially me, there was a whole world to explore!

Finally, Cinderpelt came back into the nursery, and boy, she looked surprised to see us all awake!

"Awww, I wanted to be here when you woke up," Cinderpelt frowned.

"Some of us were trying to sleep, but Ashkit **had** toopen her mouth." Featherkit glared at me.

"Something about not knowing what something meant," Fallenkit added.

"What was it Ashkit?" Cinderpelt looked concerned.

_Am I allowed to keep this a secret?_I pondered, _maybe I should say what I heard it might have been important!_

"I heard a cat say _"__Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five."_ Do you know what that means?" I answered, licking my chest in embarrassment.

"I think Fire- um Bramblestar should hear about this, it sounds like a prophecy. You are very lucky to receive a prophecy!" Cinderpelt looked overjoyed.

"I heard the prophecy, am I allowed to come tell Bramblestar?" I asked.

"Of course you-" Cinderpelt began.

"What about _us?_ Do _we_get to come too? Please let us come!" the others pleaded.

"You can come to the hollow, but stay there, Ashkit will come join you soon after." Cinderpelt told them.

"Why can't we go in?" Featherkit asked, "she isn't any more special than we are!"

"Did **you** hear the prophecy?" I snapped, "No? Oh, too bad."

"None of you will go if you keep this up." Cinderpelt warned.

"What did Fallenkit and I do?" Ravenkit seemed disappointed in Cinderpelt for forgetting him.

"Ashkit, come on, Bramblestar needs to know." Cinderpelt turned to the other kits, "wait outside."

We kits rushed out of the nursery, fighting to be first out, I won and stopped in my tracks. I was knocked over by everyone else, even Cinderpelt hadn't anticipated my amazement. The camp was HUGE, even with the tree in the way of some of the clearing!

"Get moving! You're in the way!" the other cats meowed.

"Sorry," I breathed.

I stared at some big rocks leading to a ledge, _that must be where Bramblestar lives!_

I started padding over to the rocks when a gray cat with bright blue eyes knocked me over.

"Watch where you're going!" I told him.

"I would LOVE to!" he snapped.

_Who put mouse bile in his fresh-kill?_

Cinderpelt helped me climb the rocks, and we entered a den. A dark brown cat was licking himself clean, when he noticed us.

"Hello, Cinderpelt and Ashkit. What may I help you with?" Bramblestar asked.

"I heard a prophecy!" I was so excited to tell the Leader.

"Have you now? Go ahead, tell me," Bramblestar remained calm.

"Here it is: _"Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five."_" I told him, "What do you think it means?"

Sandstorm had been walking by the Highledge to go to the Dirtplace and heard the prophecy. Her ears perked up, and she climbed up to Highledge.

"Could the prophecy be talking about SkyClan coming to the forest?" she asked.

"WhoClan?" I asked, very confused, _what is SkyClan?_

Jayfeather failed to hold his laughter back as he passed the Highledge to get to the Medicine Cat den

"Haven't you been told about the four-" Bramblestar started.

"FIVE!" Sandstorm interrupted.

"Five? Okay then. Five Clans?" Bramblestar purred.

"I know about ThunderClan, ShadowClan, Windclan and Riverclan. StarClan too!" I explained.

"Then you know as much as any cat, other than Sandstorm, StarClan, and SkyClan, whoever SkyClan is," Bramblestar informed me. The world disappeared.


	4. Chapter 2

Next thing I knew, I was in a gorge with Bramblestar, Sandstorm, a ginger cat, and the gray cat that tripped over me.

Sandstorm rushed over to the ginger cat, "FIRESTAR!" she looked extremely excited. He faded away, leaving her disappointed.

Then I saw them, there was so many strange cats jumping up cliffs and coming out of caves. Two cats stood out from the others. They often exchanged glances at each other, they knew something no other cat knew.

"Shall we tell them?" the silver cat asked.

"Not yet, Echosong, they don't need to worry about leaving the gorge" the brown and cream tabby answered.

"The prophecy doesn't say that only we are leaving, Leafstar," Echosong argued.

Sandstorm gasped. "The prophecy _is_ about SkyClan!"

"I need to speak to Leafstar and Echosong," the gray cat meowed, "She needs to know that there is room near us."

"Do you know who these cats are Jayfeather?" Bramblestar seemed scared of the cats, "And where is 'near us'?"

"I've seen them in dreams; they joined us just beyond the forest, in the mountains." Jayfeather responded while walking away.

"But then who is taking the land between RiverClan and WindClan?" Sandstorm confusedly asked, "That is the only unclaimed land in the forest!"

Jayfeather joined Echosong and Leafstar, and tried talking to them. They hadn't expected him, and they jumped.

"Sandstorm, you know that the Twolegs live there, right?" Bramblestar looked worried for the she-cat.

"Of course I do!" she spat. Sandstorm raised her tail and walked away, joining Jayfeather, the Skyclan leader and the Medicine Cat.

"She-cats!" Bramblestar murmured forgetting I was beside him. He padded towards the others.

"Hey! I **heard** that!" I growled.

"Oops," he mumbled.

As soon as I started making my way over to the rock where Leafstar and the others were, the cat that Sandstorm called 'Firestar' and a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared and stopped me.

"They aren't allowed to see their savior, Ashkit, sorry," the tortoiseshell she-cat told me.

"Isn't it a bit early to be explaining the prophecy Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked turning to the she-cat.

"She **is**just a kit, Firestar, she won't understand a prophecy at such a young age!" Spottedleaf retorted.

"I **still** haven't moved!" I snapped, _Why am I so forgettable? Am I turning invisible? _

Firestar glanced at Spottedleaf and they both faded, but the world started fading as well. I looked at my paws, they actually **were**fading!

_What is going on?_


End file.
